1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer or the like.
2. Related Art
Among conventional recording apparatus, some have a constitution that includes a loading section and a sheet supply roller. A cassette that houses a stack of sheets is removably inserted into the loading section in a direction normal to the stacking direction. The sheet supply roller feeds out sheets one at a time from the cassette in the loading section and transports them sequentially to a recording section. An upward sloping guide plate is provided in this recording apparatus at the inside of the loading section, to separate sheets that have been transported at a time out from the cassette and guide them to the recording section.
When a user loads the cassette into the loading section, if the speed of insertion into the loading section is fast, sometimes stacked sheets are moved by the force of inertia from within the cassette in the insertion direction and climb up onto the guide surface. When this happens, the sheets might not be separated one at a time on the guide surface.
This problem of sheets climbing up onto the guide surface occurs not only in the structure for inserting the cassette, but in the structure of a supply device that inserts sheets alone onto the upward sloping guide surface, and presses the leading edge of the sheets so that they project onto the guide surface.
In JP-A-2005-8416, a mechanism that prevents the sheets from moving too far into the printer when the cassette is loaded is disclosed, as a way to avoid this problem.
However, the conventional way of avoiding this problem had disadvantage in reliability and in mechanism having a regulating member that is movable between a position in which the member protrudes into the movement path to block the sheets and a position in which the member does not protrude into the movement path.